Midnight
by sez1ram
Summary: This is what I think the fifth twilight book should be like, if there was a fifth book ; it's about Renesmee and Jacob. Enjoy and please review! Me and my friend created this story. :
1. Chapter 1

Renesme

It's pretty weird having to start secondary school, in the middle of the year. I'm 14 years old... And I look like a 16 year old; I have to go to school. Edward wouldn't let this go. He's always nagging on about me having a normal life. Seriously watts wrong with him?  
My family and i have just moved beack to forks. And i'v been home tutored since i was born. At the moment I'm being tutored by Rosalie, Edward's sister.  
Apparently I have a mind of a 16 year old too, and that I'm gifted in maths. Math's is easy; I think I might be better than Rosalie... Just Maybe....  
Rosalie sat there teaching me about Marco Polo. Her blonde locks Hit her face as she turned to me quite annoyed  
‟Renesme I know this isn't the subject you like, but you're going to have to learn it to get into secondary school. Just please pay attention!" she exclaimed.

"I'll try" I said with an attempt of a puppy look on my face. That doesn't really work now I look like I'm 16... What a shame...

Rose?" It was Edwards other sister, my aunt, Alice calling from upstairs.

"One second Nessie..." Rosalie murmured as she walked out the door, towards the stairs. I could hear her heels hit every step as she went up. Then in a flash Bella, my mother was stood beside me, Her bronze hair hitting my skin. "Renesme, you might want to step outside for a little while, I've called Jacob he's coming to pick you up now". She told me. Then there was a hard knock on the door . He's here.

I rose out of my chair, wanting to get the door, but bella placed her hand on my shoulder.

"i'll get it, Rennesme" she said quitley

Bella stepped towards the door and in an instant she was there.


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled at Jacob as he stepped in. He always made me smile. He was like my shining talisman. Jacob was a very tall 17 year old, and had dark skin and shabby hair. He doesn't like wearing shirts because he's always hot." Jake, your here!" I said as I dashed to him knocking my chair on the floor. I touched his arm, and a quick heat wave hit me. He's really hot, it's weird.. "Hey Nessie" he said trying to hold in a laugh.

Bella smiled, and i lauphed.

"Renesme, I'm going to take you out for a little while kay? "Where do you want to go?" Jacob asked me.

"Hmm, well I've always wanted to see your place..." I exclaimed with a big grin on my face. I can always tell that he loved that grin. Then I saw Bella's face, she looked worried, I could tell that she felt a little tense about something.... the expression on her face showed it clearly, and then Edward was here next to me, pulling me back. " Hmmm, I dont think thats a good idea Nessie.." he said looking even more worried than Bella had been, he stared at jacob. " Oh dont worry Edward! Ill take care off her!" Jacob said grinning and then winked at me. I smiled back and ran up to him. Ignoring my parants. He said " Ha, sure kay, we'll go to my place, come on then!!" He said whilst bending down, for me to get on his back. We always ran places- well he always ran, i just clung onto him. I can run, but i like the heat he gives out. I jumped to his back, and hugged his neck.

" Go on then, this will be fun" I said smiling.

Without any notice from Jacob I was flying past trees and the wind was blowing on my face and my hair was everywhere. It was cold out side, and my lips were shivering. " Hang on to my neck" he said worrying. I did as I was told, his lovely scent came stronger. His hair was touching my cheek and it felt nice. I was warm, im always warm with him.

I felt the wind get faster and the trees bacame a blur. In the distance I could see a small house next to the beach. Suddenly i was standing in a living room next to a small white sofa. " Hang on, i'll make some popcorn, we can watch a movie" Jacob said smiling as he walked into the kitchen. Whilst i was waiting, i coudnt help but think about his living room. It was a small room with two small sofas and one coffee table and a small television. I sat down waiting and started playing with the pillow that was next to me. I could smell Butter popcorn. I loved butteerd popcorn. In the other room i heard someone mumering. It was jacob. " Jake?" I asked peering into the other room.

" Coming" Jacob mumerd as he came into the room.

" You okay, jake?"

" Erm... yeah. why?" " N-nothing" I said, stuterring a little, I looked away. " So what we going to watch?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"That depends, what do you want? horror, fantasy, realife, sci-fi?"

"i dunno what would you choose?" i asked hoping he had totally fell for my weak attempt to change the subject...

"Well im a fan of horror" he laughed out...

"oh my god! same!"i screamed. What a coincidence... i thought to my-self...

"horror it is then" he smiled as he put the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, then walked up to a cuboard filled with dvd's.

"what film?" he asked me.

"um, well i dont know, 'The eclipse' is pretty good, have you got it?" i asked.

"hmm. let me see.." he said with a finger on his chin, then he bent down, and started looking at the 'horror' section.

Whilst he was looking, his brown hair covered half of his face and his beige shorts were creased, i couldn't help but look at his charms. Then he saw me staring. "why are you looking at me like that nessie? Are you falling for me?!" he said winking.

"jake, im not falling for you! I was er, looking at the stash of films you have.." i managed to lie quickly.... im not very good at lying...

"Oh right.." He said still looking at me as if his thought was right.

"stop being stupid jake. come lets watch this damn film."

"Kay, cool it Nessie!!" He said as he got up of the floor and picked up the C.D case again. "we do have 'The eclipse',get ready!" he said putting it in the dvd player and then sitting next to me. Then the film started. Jacob was realy close, I could feel his steady breathing on my forehead.

I tried to forget what happened, and i tried to consentrate more on the film, like i said i tried, but it didnt work. All the way through it i was thinking about jacob, and why he had to come and take me. Then I thought harder. Why did alice have a worried tone in her voice when she called rosalie? Why did Bella want me out? Was something going on? All these questions were hitting my brain like lightning was hitting the sky...

"i need to get home.." I murmered.

"what? whats wrong?" Jake asked with a hint of worry.

"Take me home, now. please" I said as i got up and grabbed my stuff.

"Nessie, I can't, your mother and father said I have to stay with you" He said as he grabbed my arm.

"why? Whats going on at home?"I asked as I sat back down on the sofa.

"You'll find out when you get home. Please can we forget about that and carry on with the movie? We can do something else if you want.." Whilst he said that he let go of my arm, and linking his fingers into mine. It felt nice... i felt wanted.

"Um, no thanks i'll watch the film" I said putting my stuff back down. I've caused enough attention today.

Eventully the film finished and Jacob had bought me back home. When I got home I started studying in my room. Well i was pretending to study, i was worring about all those thoughts I had earlier, I was wondering about my new school. Would people like me? Will I make friends?


	3. Chapter 3

Edward came into my room. I'm guessing he heard my thoughts. It's quite annoying having a dad who read people's mind. I wish bella would put a shield over me.

"Nessie, why are you worrying about making friends. You are half vampire, everyone will be mesmerised by you. And not only that, you are extremely charismatic-"

"Dad, i don't think charisma will help in school."

"It does nessie, trust me. I've been in lots of schools" he said smiling "and it is the same as always"

He sat down on my bed. I hate it when he trys this fartherly stuff. As far as i know it doesn't really work. Oooops.... I thought remembering he could still hear me.

He laughed. "I can still hear your mind you know!" he said as he ruffled my already messy hair, then winked.

"Sorry!" I said as I jumped up taking his hand of my head. He laughed again.

"Dad....." I said looking up at him. I could tell my face was serious because of the way he reacted.

" Yes, love?"

"What was going on today? You know. Why did Jake have to come and pick me up?" I asked looking up.

"hmm." He looked around then he pulled me on the bed so I was sat next to him. He linked his fingers into mine and began to speak.

"look, sweetie. Don't get mad at me. I know you love Jacob..." he sighed.

"yes?" I replied anxiously.

"Well um. I don't want you to love him.. well more. If you get me?" He said looking up at me, waiting for me to shout at him or smack him. I wish I could. Why cant I love-love Jacob. Its got nothing to do with him!

"Love-love?" I asked trying to calm down.

He nodded.

"Was that why you had to get me out of the house?! Why is it sooooo serious. DAD! what if.. what if i do 'love' him?!" I couldnt keep my calmness up.

So this was why Jacob was murmuring in the kitchen earlier.. Well that's one of my worries sorted.

"do you?" He asked looking down at me.

"do I what?" I asked looking at his eyes, I could see my self in them.

"do you like him?"

"DAD!"

His face went blank with sadness. I could see that me shouting at him made him feel bad. So tried to calm down. Even know he doesn't deserve it.

"No im not in love with him dad. You know I might though.. You know im a growing girl my hormones will get the better of me." I said sighing.

" Look, the problem here is that you can love him. but don't get too close. Like don't, you know- " He said that then cut off.

"urrrgghhh. I'll get Alice to have this talk with you. Im not good at this" He said as he walked out of the room.

"Oh My God." i thought absent-mindley to my-self... forgetting dad could hear me again...

He doesn't want me touch jacob. Like kiss him. Does he think im stupid or something. I don't love him! Jacob must be realy upset at the moment.

"Renesme?" said a pixie like lady at the door. She has short spikey hair and she was very small. Her nose was small and pointy. It was Alice. Her head was sticking out the door.

"Hey alice" I said nervously wondering what was coming next.

"hey can I come in? I have too talk to you about werewolves."

"um, yeah sure. But don't do what dad did. Please!"

"Ewww. Do you think I'm that stupid?!"

Thats when i remembered....I love alice.

"yeah, so what was it you wanted to talk about?"

She coughs "Well don't go mentel. Kay? Just don't talk until I finish."

I did the zipping mouth thing then throwing away the key thing. She smiled her pixie like smile.

Alice cleared her throat and began.

"Well, Nessie. You see werewolvs are very special. They can imprint on people. When they imprint they can't set eyes on any other girl than the one they imprinted on. And the age doesn't matter, so they can imprint on babies too.

Erm.... " i said... i couldnt get anything else out.

" That sounds a bit wrong, the imrpinting on babies bit i mean" i exclaimed quietly.

"No, no! You know that werewolvs don't grow. When they imprint on babies they wait for the baby to grow then when it grows VOILA! The perfect couple!"

" Wow. How do they wait so long? they do date right?" I asked her anxiously.

Lets just say i wasn't expecting what Alice told me....

" Ofcourse they don't date Nessie... they spend every minute of their life with the one the imprinted on...

Do you ever wonder why Jacob is always around you? she asked as if she was scared of my answer..

I immeditely figured out what she meant... " Please dont tell me what i think your going to tell me" I babbled...

" I'm sorry but i have to..." Alice whispered knowing exactly what i meant.

" Well, when you were little, Jacob sort of imprinted on you.." her dramatic speech trailed off into wonderland.

At that moment I forgot how to breath. Jacob loved me. Jacob loved ME, me out of everyone in the world. "Boy I didn't see that one coming."

At that moment I remembered how to use my lungs and I could breath.

This all made sense now! That's why I had to be kicked out of the house. They don't want me to get to close to Jacob. So nothing can happen. So we cant kiss. There's only one problem. I think I might love him. More. Now I know about this, he's everything to me.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 2

MY JACOB

I shouldn't have told Alice about my feelings. Why did Edward have to read people's minds?! I'm in the living room sitting on the leather sofa, the rest of the family were standing around me. Worry invaded their faces.

Why is it such a big deal that I love Jacob? He's a werewolf. He can protect me!

"RENESME! This is a big deal. Jacob is dangerous!" shouted Edward.

I hated it when dad shouted at me.... it made me want to cry...

"Edward, don't shout at her. It will only make things even worse." Said carlisle, as calm as he could. Carlisle is always calm, all the others were trembling with anger and worry.... the anger wasn't so much at me as it was at Jacob.... but the worry was.

There was long, long silence, but Edward broke it. All you could hear was the clock ticking.

"Jacob is here.." he said his eyes filled with fury. I could tell just by looking at his eyes.

"what?! Kick him out! How could-" Shouted rosealie , but got interrupted by Edward, again.

"Hes here to talk to Renesme" He said as he turned to me. At that same moment five other faces turned to look at me. It felt really akward like I had made the worst mistake possible.

"me?" I said astonished. Pondering what anyone would want to talk to me about.

"Yes you!" Said Alice rolling her eyes at me. Rosalie looked at her in a 'this isn't a joking matter' way.

Alice looked upset, she didn't like getting told what to do. Not by anyone. Especially not Rosalie.

There was a loud but shaky knock on the door. Jacob.

Edward didn't look too happy, it was probably because he didn't like what Jacob was thinking. I didn't blame Jake for thinking what he was thinking, he can't help it... it's not Jacobs's fault that Edward read's people's minds. Is it?

Me and Edward had to fight about who was going to open the door... Jacob probably heard. I wanted to open the door and talk to him but Edward wouldn't let me.

Bella tried to keep out of our fights about Jacob, but i could see the worry that filled her golden eyes which made her glistening eyes turn dark. Dark with fury and Agony, listening to me and Edward argue about Jacob made her writhe in worry. She probably thought the same things the rest of my family thought about me and Jacob...

Edward opened the door. Jacob walked in.

" come with me for a minute Nessie..." Jacob asked me.

I walked obediently behind him... hoping this conversation wasn't going to go in the same direction as Alice's...


	5. Chapter 5

Jake or Edward...?

I can't get too close to Jake because of what Sam did to Emily, it not like Jacob would actually scratch my face off. He imprinted on me, he would never let any harm get to me.

Jacob told me about the first time he saw me. At first he wanted to kill me but then, he imprinted and protected me from any danger.

In two days time I'm starting school, with all this happening, I still have to start school. Lame..

Emmet and Rosily are up stairs, But know one needs to know why.. Edward keeps twitching at there horrifying thoughts. Okay now if he were human he would have been bright red. Seriously why cant emmet and rosely do there stuff somewhere else.

I could tell that Bella put her shield around them because Edward is now smileing and kissing bella.

"Edward, Bella, do that somewhere else, maybe where Ness can't see" suggested carlisel. What a great idea.

Bella laughed whilst Edward was still kissing her.

Nice.

That kiss is taking ages..

"Dad, im not joking stop."

The others laughed.

Edward Put his arms around bella and kissed her forhead. Bella huged his neck, kissed him again.

Urg.

"ew! Get out, out now." I said pointing at the stairs in the corridor.

At that same moment edward walked away holding bella in his arms. Lovely..

Everything is going all wrong and all they could think about is each other. Im going to stop them conoodeling eatchother.

I can hear edward murmuring in bellas ear.. something like "this isn't the time, well do this later"

I walked into the corridor, and i saw Bella pulling Edward against her kissing his chin and leading up to his lips. I imaged me and Jacob there, in that sceen.

Just me and him, doing what ever we want, me wanting him, and him wanting me.

That will never be able too come true with Edward being all over protective..

Edward murmured the same thing he said before to bella. She smiled, then Edward saw me and smiled shyly.

"Dad, Mum, right now is not the time to be snogging each others faces of, every thing is turning upside down and all you can think about is each other." I said adding abit of a annoyed tune to it. Bella sighed.

"Edward, well do it tonight." She mummerd, and laughed quietly as she turned to face me.

I stood there wating for a reply. There going to angor everything i just said just because they want eatch other.

Edward saw my expression and said "No bella, shes right. We can't, even if we do, we wouldn't be happy. Our daughter is suffering because she needs to choose Jacob over us."

What?! I NEED to choose him. And over them?! What is this play school?

"WHAT?! I don't NEED to choose him! I want him! And what was all that crap about choosing him over you! I im not going away you know!"

"Renesme watch your mouth, i don't want you to be say-" Bella said but got cut off by Edward.

"you want him? You want that filthy dog over us?!"

Filthy dog?!

"No dad, im not saying that!"

" Then what are you saying?! Renesme this doesn't make sense!" He said pushing past Bella.

"Dad! Listen will you!"

Bella stood there helplessly, watching us argue and scream at each other. I looked her waiting for her to say something. She didn't, i looked back at Edward.

"i am listening! Renesme, he is not like u-" he shouted, but started to get fed up.

" i know that! Dad. I want my family and i want him. This is just like when you first met mum. She was a human and you were a vampire. You were strong and she was a pathetic little human!"

"Edward, she has a point. Like you said, 'the lion fall in love with the lamb' Don't you remember?" bella said pushing her self infront of him, trying to hold him back and destract him from getting angry.

"Bella, this has nothing to do with us!" said Edward but then turned

I Heard footsteps coming towards us. Carlisel, esme, alice, jasper, rosely and emmet were stood there looking nervous and knowing what was coming next.

I new too.

"its either me or him." Edward said walking away with his left hand clenched into a fist and his right hand hit his leg.

Either jake or Edward.

Did my dad, my dad Edward just say that.

I felt my face turn red, and my eyes started watering. A tear drifted down my face then a waterfall came shooting down. I ran up the stairs before anybody could see. But that attempt failed. Everyone saw.

Jake would never have said that to me, even if he were angry. But my dad did. MY DAD.

Moaning and crying does'nt really help.. Well actually it never does.

Im sitting on my bed with a mix of emotions zooming around in my head.

"Ness" said a tiny voice.

It was Alice.

"what do you want?" I asked trying to calm down.

"jakes here to see you"

Jake! Yes just what I wanted, I have so mch things to talk to him about! Well that's one good thing that's happened. I should'nt sound to exicted, or Alice will go and tell Edward, and yeah.. So all act cool. If I can.

"Jake?" I asked.

"Yes.." she said, moving slightly. And revealedMy sun. my beaming heart, the one I loved. His bodey showing throught his sweaty shirt. And his grin. His goofy grin. Hes actually here.

"Hey ness!" He said adding more goof into his smile.

That's my jake, he belongs to me, and only me.


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob p.o.v

She sat there, all sad, because of five stupid words. She was upset. My ness was upset. I poend my mouth to speak but i was on the floor and some wet salty lips were crushing mine.

Renesme.

Her body started to pull closer to mine. Her hands were nehind my neck and on my back. I tried pulling her away but she just clung on tighter. She was shivering.. she tried to pull me closer, but she stopped, and just froze in her persion and lay there crying.

I hated seeing her like this, i felt my heart burn. I sat up and hugged her close, her face dug into my cheast. She stopped shivering but still kept on crying.

"Renesme.." I stutterd. That was all i could get out.

She didn't answer.

Renesme?" said another voice.

I looked up, and saw docter Cullen and his family, watching, with horrified faces. Edward too.


	7. Chapter 7

Renesme p.o.v

"Im telling you it was'nt me! will you just lis-" shouted jacob. But got cut off by Emmet.

poor jacob. Its all my fault there ganging up on him. Everything is going wrong, and its because of me. Why could'nt i just controle myself? I just had to attack him becuase i was so angry didn't i.

I just wanted him..

Jacob is sat on the sofa and 5 vampires were screaming and shouting at him, exept Carlisel of course.

Im sat in another room, with Bella and Alice. Alice is'nt even speaking to me. But bella would'nt be quiet.. Why am i even worring about alice and bella?

Its jake who i should be with.

"Renesme, i understand why you did that, but why so strong.. i mean, you could of wait-"

I pushed past bella. i had to show edward what i was thinking.. and why i did that. I stomped through the room were the rest off the cullens were. And were jacob was.. Explaining why i did that.. Its only jake who can understand me. Only jacob.

All heads turned to look at me. I didn't care if edward could read minds.. i needed to show him how i felt.. not what i was thinking.

I walked right up to Edward, i didn't care what the others were thinking.. Only jacob. Of cource.

"Renes-" said edward.

I reached my hand out and touched the side of his face.. its been a while since done this to anyone.

I closed my eyes and consentraited. I heard a gasp coming from Edward. But i carried on.

I showed him everything. Everything i felt about jacob.I consentraited more. I showed him more than everything, parts i didnt even know about. I could see jacob in my head. Coming towards me. I tried harder. I made my hand to a fist, i felt my knuckels go white, but i still carried on. harder and harder, I started shaking, but still showing him things, and everytime i tried more, jacob would come closer.. and closer. I felt a tear role down my cheak.. But still i would'nt stop, i heard more gasps, but know one spoke.

In my head, jacob kept coming closer but would'nt reach me, so i tried even harder i put my other hand on edwards face, and jacob was there, in my head. His Brown eyes staring at me, but that was not all i could see in them.. I saw love.. More than love. He wanted me too, just like i wanted him.

I heard a chair crash on the floor, and footsteps on the floor, coming to wards me. I lost my consentraition. I let one of my hands come down. In my head jacob was'nt doing anything, just looking at me. I tried again. My hand went numb because of how much i tried. The footsteps came closer and closer, but then they stopped.

A hot hand held mine, and un knotted it.. I looked away from edward And let my hand come down off his face.

Jacob.

He looked at me the same way i saw in my head. I saw the love between us, in his eyes. He held my hand, and let the other on my cheak.. Then some soft warm lips were aginst mine. Jacob kissed me..

This time he pulled me closer.. This time he wanted me.. and i wanted him. We belong together.


	8. Chapter 8

First day.

Edward is alright with me and jacob, now he knows how i feel about him, he says that our love is as power full as his and bellas. I think its much stronger tho.

The rest of my family are alright with us too. Especialy Alice, she keeps making things comfertable for us, and buying me horriyfying things that i would never wearinfront of jacob, or infron of anyone. She said That she brought the same things that she brought for Bella on her honey moon, just in dofferant colours, hers were white and my'n are black.

I can't get to sleep, because all i can think about is my new school. tomorrow is my first day at Forks high school. Edward and bella have already been there so have the rest of my family. Only me. Jacob is starting with me. It was secret untill last night. Im realy nervouse. But im glad i'v got jacob with me.

I'm in the cottage and me and jacob are sharing a bed. Edward and bella don't know, because there in the big house. Boy if they new jacob would be dead.

I can feel his warm breath against my cheek. His arm is around my body and he's sleeping behind me, it feels great. Hes like a personel bed warmer. I felt him sqeez me stighter, he had woken up.

"Renesme" I loved when he said my full name.

I turned around and he was right next to me, he kissed me, and said "Good morning" in the most soothing way posible.

I kissed him on his nose, and hugged his neck.

Then i remeberd, today was my first day at a school, the first school i'v been too.

He looked at me and said "Ready foor school?"

finding the school was not hard (i'd convinced edward and bella to let me go with jacob today on my own). it looked like a collectio of matching houses built ewith maroon coloured bricks. there were so many trees and shrubs i couldn't see it's size at first.

This is the school where Edward and bella's romance began.

Me and jacob stood there in shock.

There was a flag next to the school, wich was ripped. There was litter on there floor, the kids were all in groups. The girly group, the boy group, the geeky group.

I swear i saw somone peeing in the corner. There were people kissing, but the weird thing is, the kissing people were with other kissing people.. ..wich made a kissing group.

This place was a dump.

The weird thing is.. i feel like i belong here.

"come on then. Lets get to know this place.." Said jacob as he linked his fingers into mine and dragged me forward, to my family.

"Renesme! how'd you like it?" asked Alice cheerfully. Jacob walked over too emmett and they started talking.

I could'nt lie to her so i said; "Its, um Welcoming."

Emmet saw my face and said "Its not much, but you'll get used to it"

I smiled but know one saw because Edward distracted us, with a hiss.

Everyone was looking at him. His eyes led to this group of boys who were eyeing me and Bella. I heard one of them whistle. Jake caught onto what Edward was thinking and stood behind me and started kissing my neck with his hands around my neck. Edward on the other hand walked up too bella, and whisperd somthing into her ear, and she started kissing him.

The boys start whisteling at what bella did, and Edward did his eveil glare. The boys froze when they saw Edward and all ran away.

"I ghess they know you girls are taken." said jacob winking. Edward let go of his glare, and turned to face us.

"Every one knows my rose is taken" said emmet as he took rose by the hand and led her into the school.

Alice lauphed. "Don't they ever get enough?" she said smiling.

The bell rang, and i felt a rock in my throat.

"come on, its your first day, lets not be too scared. It'l show." said jacob smiling as he held my hand and led me towards the first day of the first school i've ever been too.


	9. Chapter 9

Jacob is in every one of my classes, including swimming. I always thought girls and boys get seperated in swimming.

I looked at my planner, English, science, swimming, break, maths, art.

"Come on bella, Maths first!" said Alice dragging bella away. bella looked at us in ' save me' way, we all smiled.

"Alice wait!" called jasper disappearing off in the hall, running after alice.

Me and jacob parted with rose and emmet, and went to english.

The tables were only big enough for two per one, But jacob told me to make some friends, so he sat on the table next to mine. Great boyfriend he is..

He blew me a kiss, and i rememberd how much i loved him. I cought his kiss and placed it on my heart, and he smiled.

I heard some laughs coming from the door, i peered around, and there were a bunch of girls there. They walked in all giggley, once they saw jacob sitting alone. a tall

brunette girl walked ovre and sat next to him. she had the body of a supermodel and that look that scared you with it's beauty. it made me self conscious. would jacob fall for her?

immediately, the girl started talking to jacob. he looked around with an annoyed exppresion.

When he saw me looking at the girl, he smiled. The other girls sat in there seats. About fiften secounds went by. A gang of boys and girls walked in. Some of the girls tried to talk jacob but he took no intrest. Some of the boys came up too me, I just smiled.

Soon classroom had been filled up, and the secound bell went.

And the room was silent.

"Hi"

I turned around, and stood, next to me was a tall boy, with blond-ish hair, that was in a mop style, and he was smiling, his smile was cute.

But Jacobs' is cuter.

"hey" I said smiling back.

He was wearing a black shirt with black jeans. I could see his mussels through his shirt.

I looked back at his face and he smiled again.

"um, is this seat taken?" he asked putting his hand on the seat.

I was planning on a girl sitting there. but yeah a boy will be okay, if Jacob doesn't mind.

I turned around to Jacob, but he was too busy talking with the girl that was sat next to him, another girl wearing a really short skirt cam running up too him, and sat on the table that he was sat on. Jacob looked at her and smiled. Everyone started to talk again.

Well im glad he's enjoying that,i though sourly.

How dare he be happy with all those girl flirting with him, well I'm worrying if I could let a cute guy go near me. If he doesn't care what i think, then ill just let him sit next to me.

I turned back around and managed a fake smile,

"Yeah sure" i sad pulling out the chair for him to sit on.

"You're Renesme, the new girl, right?" He asked, whilst he sat on the chair.

"Um, yeah" I answered, wondering how he new my name.

"I'm Jesse Kian, it's nice to meet you"

Like an idiot i blurted out;

"How did you know my name?" i looked up at him.

He laughed, "The whole school knows about you."

I didn't think anyone would know about me.

"So, do you know.. ..him?" he said looking over at Jacob, shyly.

Jacob didn't notice because he was talking to another girl. Oh how much he love me.

Not.

"Um, yeah. He's my friend" That weren't supposed to come out....

I think.

I saw jess's face light up.

All the way through the lesson Jesse kept with me, and trying to make me laugh. And Jacob kept on staring at us. I'm glad I made him jealous. He deserves it for talking to those slutty girls. They all kept looking at him, fluttering their eyelashes in what was meant to be a flirtatious way. It made them look stupid. But Jacob didn't pay attention; he just kept on staring at me and Jesse.

Eventually the bell rang and Jacob stormed out the door in a inhuman speed. But i don't think anyone noticed.

Throughout the rest of the school day, Jacob wouldn't talk to me. Not even look at me! He was in a full on mood with me. He's meant to be apologising to me for flirting with that girl. Where's the imprinting feel?!


	10. Chapter 10

"Alice he's angry with me, trust me." I told her trying to get her to stay seated.

"No, you trust me this holiday will do you good."

Alice has booked me and Jacob a holiday in Spain for a week. How could we go on holiday if we aren't even talking to each other?

"Aaaaalice! Listen!!" i screamed.

"Umhm, yeah" she said packing my bag. Were supposed to be going in the weekend.

Why wont she listen to me? Jjacob hates me. And nothings going to change that. This is'nt one of those teen-age fallouts, this is me and Jacob, our love is un-breakable, but, he broke it..

I sat on my bed, with my face in my hands. I felt a teers fall on to my palm. My Jacob.. I hav'nt seen him since three in the afternoon. He never leaves my side.

I started crying harder.

"Renesme, sorry." Said Alice coming to sit next to me. I felt a cold arm go around my back and too my neck.

I kept on crying, but i could'nt stop, the tears just kept coming down, when i wanted to speak nothing came out..

"what happend"

The thought of him leaving me made me want to scream..

"he flirted with another girl, and he wont talk to me.." that was all i could get out...

We sat on the bed for a while, so that i could stop crying and 'calm down'.

Bella and Edward are in the big house and so are the rest of the cullens. Im supposed to be asleep, but obviously i can't. I look like a vombie. I hav'nt ate since school, well in morning because i didn't eat at school.

I lay on my bed, for like 10 minuits, but then i heard footnsteps coming towards the cottage. Bella and Edward must be coming back to do their sexual business. I'll have to go to carlisles'...

I closed my eyes, and all i could see in my head was Jacob..

I hear the door swing open and i opened my eyes. What?


	11. Chapter 11

I sat up.

"Jacob?"

I sat there in shock...

He walked up to me, and i looked up.

I stood up and said;

"Jacob.."

He looked at me for a long time. The silence between us was painful. I wanted it to stop, but i didn't know how to break it. But lookilt, i saw his lips move..

"Look, Rennesme.." he began awkwardly "i came here to ask you a question.. and i want a straight honest answer"

He came to ask me a question? That's it?! He didn't come to apologise? Well if he's going to be difficult then i will be too.

"sure" i nodded.

"mm, kay" he said slowly "i wanted to ask you... if you're into Jesse Kian?"

His question took me by surprise, this was not what i was expecting. The need to be difficult vanished.

"what do you mean 'if you're into Jesse Kian'? I hardly know the guy!" i said, beginning to get angry.

"oh really?" retorted Jacob, getting heated up "well it looked like you two were getting along just fine in English!"

I gasped at his comment, "excuse me Jacob, you were the one that told me to make new friends'

' i told you to make new friends, not lead boys on and make them flirt all over you!"

Injustice.

"sure, i can't be flirted on, but you-!"

"what have i done?! This is all your doing!" he said angrily

"i did nothing Jake! I was forced to sit there and watch pretty girls flirt with you and you flirting back!"

"I was not flirting with anyone!" he cried out

"Yes Jacob! Yes you were. Don't even try and lie to me! I thought it was me and you! Not me, then you and some slutty girls! I thought we were together!"

"we are, Rennesme" he said, lowering his voice "we always will be!"

"thats not what it's starting to look like Jake. I'm not going to lie to you, you really have upset me" i said quietly

He didn't answer.

"Look jake..." i said trying to hold back tears. "i love you more than anyone, and nothing will change that. But if you're going to go with girls who are prettier than me, then tell me. Tell me that you are going to hurt me! It hurts so bad, Jacob!" i said and the tears poured out.

There was a silence. The only sound that could be heard was my pathetic sobbing.

A hot hand lifted my chin, and wiped my tears away.

"Jake, I-" I said but he pressed his lips on mine, silencing me with a kiss. It was filled with sorrow, regret and salty tears. it was not like any other kiss that we'd shared, this was different. This kiss meant something. It meant that he was sorry, he loved me and that we _will _always be together.

In surprise i broke the kiss, he looked at me in a worried expression, and all i said was

"That was our first argument" and laughed.

He laughed along with me, but then he stopped, i stupidly carried on. He pressed his lips back onto mine.. it was an amazing kiss.


End file.
